I LOVE YOU
by Kodok Ngorek
Summary: "Maafkan aku karena sudah berani mencintaimu"


**I LOVE YOU**

A Storie By : Kodok Ngorek

(Terinspirasi dari Lagu **Kalafina – Kagayaku Sora No Shijima Ni Wa** dan kisah menyedihkan **Alois Trancy** di **Kuroshitsuji II** )

.

.

.

Pairing : NoRen/NoMin

Genre : Angst/Sad

Rated : T

.

.

Summary :

Saat ia masih ada, kau mengabaikannya

Saat ia selalu mencari perhatianmu, kau menghiraukannya

Saat ia memanggil namamu, kau malah memalingkan muka

Saat ia ingin menggapaimu, kau pergi menjauh

Saat ia terus mengatakan mencintaimu, kau katakan itu pada orang lain

Dan…

Saat ia pergi darimu, kau mulai mencarinya

Dan…

Saat kau tau penyebab ia pergi darimu, kau malah menangis

Dan tanpa sadar kau sudah terbiasa akan kehadirannya di sekitarmu, dan kau juga sadar bahwa kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta pada dia yang tidak mungkin bisa kau gapai dan temui kehadirannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

 **I LOVE YOU**

"Jeno~"

GAH! Jeno mengumpat saat telinganya mendengar suara cempreng itu memanggil namanya, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelasnya dan dengan sigap tangannya meyumpalkan earphone hitam favoritnya ke telinganya dan menyetel music dengan volume tinggi mengabaikan seorang namja berparas manis di belakangnya yang terus saja memanggil namanya.

"JENO! Tunggu aku Jenooooo"

Renjun berteriak lagi untuk memanggil Jeno langkahnya ia percepat agar bisa menyusul Jeno yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya.

"JEN-

DEG

Langkah Renjun memelan saat dilihatnya seorang namja lain menghampiri Jeno dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di tangan namja yang disukai Renjun itu. Dapat Renjun lihat senyum Jeno langsung merekah saat namja yang ternyata memiliki wajah cantik itu mengecup pipinya.

Tatapannya perlahan menyendu saat ia melihat Jeno dengan sukarela memberikan senyumannya pada namja cantik itu. Renjun juga ingin Jeno tersenyum padanya.

"I love you Jeno"

Renjun berbisik pelan, ia melangkah mundur dengan perlahan dan kemudian berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Ia tidak ingin berada di sini lagi karena di belakang sana Jeno dan Jaemin –nama si namja cantik- tengah berbagi ciuman yang sekali lagi menambah luka baru di hati Renjun.

"Ini sakit sekali"

.

=I Love You=

.

"Jeno-ah lihat aku bawa bekal untukmu"

Renjun menyerahkan kotak bekal berwarna pink pada Jeno, ia sudah melupakan kejadian tadi pagi dan sekarang ia tengah mencoba kembali pendekatannya pada Jeno.

Jeno melirik pada kotak bekal yang disodorkan Renjun padanya "Sudahlah Jen terima aja kali haha" Salah-seorang namja di kelasnya berkata dan kemudian disahuti oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain dan seketika kelas menjadi ribut untuk menyuruhnya menerima kotak makan pemberian Renjun.

"Jeno"

DEG  
DEG

Jeno bangun dari duduknya dan ia dapat melihat Jaemin berdiri di pintu kelasnya sambil menatap sendu padanya kemudian berbalik dan pergi dari sana.

"O..ow masalah" salah-satu anak kelas berkata

Jeno menatap tajam Renjun yang saat ini menunduk "Ini semua karena kau!"

PLAKKK

BRUKK

Jeno menepis kasar tangan Renjun yang memegangi kotak bekal membuat kotak bekal itu terjatuh dengan isi yang berhamburan di lantai. Jeno berdecih kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah sebelumnya menginjak-injak makanan yang sudah susah payah di buat Renjun demi Jeno dan juga meninggalkan Renjun yang tengah menangis dalam diam sambil memunguti makanan yang sudah di injak habis oleh Jeno.

.

=I Love You=

.

Renjun melangkah pelan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya, bel pulang sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu dan sekarang keadaan sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa jam yang lalu saat di kelas Jeno, sungguh ia tidak tau kejadiannya akan seperti ini, ia hanya ingin membuat Jeno melihatnya sekali saja, ia hanya ingin melihat Jeno tersenyum padanya tak apa jika Jeno tidak membalas perasaannya karena ia juga sadar itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Jaemin-ah"

Langkahnya memelan saat telinganya mendengar suara yang begitu di kenalnya, itu suara Jeno. Renjun mencoba mencari dimana suara itu berada dan ia menemukannya, di halaman sekolah Renjun bisa melihat Jeno dan Renjun sedang berbicara. Pemuda manis itu melangkah mendekat dapat dilihatnya sepasang kekasih itu sedang bertengkar hebat.

"Itu karena aku" Renjun bergumam sedih

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati keduanya, ia bermaksud untuk ikut menjelaskan agar Jaemin tidak semakin salah paham.

"J..Jaemin"

Renjun mencoba memanggil saat ia sudah sampai di dekat keduanya membuat keduanya langsung menoleh

"Lihat selingkuhanmu datang" Jaemin berujar sinis, matanya menatap nyalang pada wajah manis Renjun

"Jaemin aku-

"KAU DIAM!" Jeno membentak Renjun membuat Renjun yang hendak membalas perkataan Jaemin mencadi terdiam.

"Jaemin sudah kubilang DIA (Jeno menunjuk pada Renjun) bukan SELINGKUHANKU!"

"Cih aku tidak percaya. Sudahlah aku lelah lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini"

Tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan Jeno dan Renjun, Jaemin melangkah dengan langkah lebar meninggalkan keduanya.

"JAEMIN! JAEMIN! AISH INI SEMUA KARENA KAU!" Jeno berteriak tepat di hadapan Renjun, matanya menatap penuh kebencian pada pemuda manis tersebut.

"J..Jeno aku akan men-

"TIDAK PERLU! SUDAH KACAU SEMUANYA! KAU TAU BETAPA BERHARGANYA JAEMIN BAGIKU HAH! TAPI KARENA MU AKU HARUS KEHILANGAN DIA! KARENA PERASAAN MENJIJIKANMU ITU AKU PUTUS DENGAN JAEMIN!"

DEG

Lagi. Lagi dan lagi luka itu tertoreh di hatinya, luka yang menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Ia sudah mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang selama ini Jeno berikan padanya, ia sudah mencoba bertahan di antara rasa sakit yang setiap harinya terus menyerang hatinya. Bisakan sekali saja Jeno tidak menyakitinya? Bisakah sekali saja Jeno berbuat baik padanya? bisakah sekali saja Jeno melihatnya? Ckk sadar Renjun, itu tidak akan mungkin.

"Jeno aku mencintaimu"

Renjun berujar dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis

"CIH AKU TIDAK BUTUH CINTAMU! Lebih baik kau enyah dari hidupku, jangan menampakan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku, kalau bisa MATI sekalian! Aku muak melihat wajah sialanmu itu!" Jeno berujar dingin

"I love you"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu"

"I love you"

"Kau tuli! Kubilang berhenti!"

"I love you"

"Dasar tuli! Kau membuatku tambah membencimu"

"I love you"

"TERSERAH! AKU MUAK! NAMJA MENJIJIKAN"

Jeno berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi namun baru juga beberapa langkah ia sudah berhenti kembali karena perkataan Renjun dengan suara bergetar yang seketika membuat jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu sebelum aku…(Jeda sejenak)

…sebelum aku pergi"

Renjun tersenyum manis pada Jeno yang seketika tertegun melihatnya, Jeno bisa melihat mata Renjun yang memerah karena pemuda manis itu dengan sekuat tenaga menahan laju air matanya sendiri agar tidak jatuh, dan Jeno juga baru sadar wajah Renjun begitu pucat.

"I love you Jeno-ah senang bisa mengenalmu dan **maafkan aku karena sudah berani mencintaimu** "

"….."

"Selamat tinggal Jeno"

Setelah mengatakan itu Renjun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jeno sendirian di taman dengan perasaan takut dan sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya.

.

.

.

(END~)

Butuh epilog ? :'v


End file.
